


You Can Let Yourself Go, But You Can't Escape Me

by lovehotelreservation



Series: The World of Eros [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drama, Master/Servant, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: A son of Tenebrae, it is difficult for Ravus to earn respect, even as Niflheim’s High Commander. Not that he really needs it, as all he craves is for your affection, despite the jarring contrasts in your respective statuses. He is your prince, you his servant. But is such a relationship meant to last?





	You Can Let Yourself Go, But You Can't Escape Me

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOARD EPISODE IGNIS HYPE TRAIN WEEKEND EXPRESS TRIP WITH OUR LAST STOP AT RAVUSTOWN CHOO CHOO MFERS LET’S GO SEE LUNA’S BIG SESSY OLDER BROTHER
> 
> :^) Alas, I seem to have fallen for another sword-wielding big brother who wields a sword and is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura. I am so susceptible to this genre of man gdi!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [That aside, this one-shot was inspired by and titled after a lyric in Taemin’s magnificent “Move”! I highly suggest checking him out~!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcEyUNeZqmY)
> 
>  
> 
> And with that, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!

To be fit for a prince.

It was foolish for you to even think you--a mere servant--could ever hope to be the lover of the prince you served.

At least, to do so without scrutiny.

By his Tenebrae lineage, Ravus was already at odds with his Niflheim superiors, colleagues, and even those in the military who ranked beneath him. Upon his painful rejection by the Ring of Lucii and the deteriorating health of Lunafreya while she continued to assist that foolish Prince Noctis, he was already having to endure and put up with so much.

Thus was why he was in desperate need to be soothed by companionship.

In desperate need of love.

In desperate need of you.

The two of you have known one another since childhood, growing together despite and because of your respective social standings, with him as prince while you came from a family who lived to serve the Nox Fleuret family. Living in such close quarters, spending nearly every waking moment with one another, being drawn together even further by a bit of well-meaning intervention from Lunafreya, you and Ravus soon saw one another as beyond mere friends, beyond prince and servant.

Together, you shared love.

One that had to be kept in secrecy.

Especially when Ravus was given the role of High Commander of Niflheim's army.

While the military was out to conquer the lands, the blissfully ignorant, haughty nobles of Niflheim were always thrilled to spoil themselves rotten with overly indulgent galas and parties. These were the same elites who would be so bold as to be blunt and downright insulting to Ravus's face whenever he had the unfortunate chance to encounter any of them. If word of your relationship leaked, he was sure that you would be placed under the same amount of cruel scrutiny.

Thus your romance was confined to the privacy of his quarters. Neither of you minded--if anything, you both preferred this personal paradise, an oasis within all the strife and looming doom of the times. What could be more ideal than a space where the two of you could be as vulnerable and loving as freely as you wished?

Conversations--no matter how menial or wrought with emotion--led to chaste kisses, words uttered breathlessly as the two of you expressed your love for one another through passionate intimacy.

But there was reason why you both had to keep your love a secret in the first place, the circumstances of which would be eager to pry you apart.

It was why Ravus despised Ardyn even more than simply finding him irritating and untrustworthy.

While keeping his love to you unbeknownst to public knowledge, Ravus was subjected to Ardyn's relentless attempts at matchmaking. Ever the mischievous devil, the chancellor found delight in riling up your lover, marveling at the slow but sure build of pure irritation.

_"A prince with no betrothed to call his own? A travesty!" Ardyn gaped, even pressing a hand over his chest as though wounded by the thought._

Though annoyed beyond belief, Ravus simply ignored these attempts made to have him married, doing so with ease.

The same could not be said for you, which all came to a head when you and Ravus were to attend an upcoming gala by ~~forcible~~ urged invitation from Ardyn.

There was going to be a theme that _all_ attendees must adhere to in some way.

The gala was meant to be a celebration of love, after all.

As Ravus's personal servant, you were to accompany him, as you usually did with practically all of the royal affairs he had to attend. But he was to go as a bachelor, a man that Ardyn was intent on finding a bride for by the end of the night.

Which lead to you having to face your deepest fear and insecurity eye to eye that night.

With all the power and land gained from Niflheim's merciless conquest, its elite upper-class carried and dressed themselves lavishly to the point of being gaudy. Their formal attire was essentially the same as their everyday wear from how keen they were to flaunt their wealth.

Still, even with his status as a prince, Ravus attended the party while donning the usual attire he wore while performing his duties as High Commander. His presence at the party was the only thing required of him, finding little interest in playing into the incessant pestering of Niflheim's chancellor.

As for you, despite your role as servant, you were dressed the most elegantly you ever had, as per Ravus's encouragement. In his eyes, given his choice to dress in his military uniform, this would turn all the attention of nosy nobles away from you towards him. Not to mention, he could see the look of yearning on your face when he brought up the gala and was quick to request that the finest tailor in all of Niflheim come and dress you for the night's festivities.

You teased him for making you have to take up the task of dressing formally, of which he only cracked a light grin and murmured that this was moreso taking the chance to see you appear and present yourself as the treasure you really were.

The blushing heat that bloomed across your face was hard to soothe.

Much like your nerves upon arriving to the gala at the royal banquet hall in the heart of downtown Gralea.

As always, you remained by his side, dutifully attending to any task he may order you to do--'surprisingly' he had none to offer you on this night. By now, you have been used to presenting your relationship to Ravus under a devoted but platonic facade to the public eye. This meant every kiss shared when the two of you were alone all the more special and passionate, your hands longing to hold onto and touch one another in each other's presence.

But it was different when Ardyn was practically dragging your agitated lover around to meet potential brides, his pace swift even in such a crowded banquet hall, which made it difficult for you to even try to keep up.

It certainly didn't help when Ravus--who often looked back to make sure you were close behind him--reached a point where he simply kept his gaze forward.

This lead to you being lost within the crowd.

In every sense of the word.

In more ways than one.

Surrounded by crowds gorgeous aristocrats and socialites in their flowing gowns and powdered faces.

This was all while you could still catch sight of Ravus's and Ardyn's looming statures above the other party-goers, seeing the chancellor grinning as he played matchmaker between your lover and an interested candidate.

She--like every other noblewoman at the party--was beautiful.

Not to mention bold, if by the way she was eager to lightly run her hands along Ravus's shoulders and chest, a noticeable hunger in her alluring eyes as she listened in on the prospects of getting to marry a military commander, motherland be damned. Though watching your lover snatch her wrist with a wary look in his eyes offered some relief, it didn't stop the sense of despair that was quick to well deep within you.

How could you not when you were witnessing the embodiment of the insecurity that wounded you most?

Your eyes shifted around, suddenly feeling as though every party-goer around you was aware of your true status: a servant from a conquered land masquerading as one of their own. Whether imagined or not, you could hear murmured snickering and jeers, whispers of how Ravus only continued to either disappoint and/or amuse them with his lover of choice.

How could you even think to stand against a goddess like the noblewoman standing before Ravus? Or the ones who were currently waltzing right by you in either packs of plenty or with their own equally wealthy lovers?

Even now, dressed as glamorously as you currently were, your absolute best couldn't even begin to compare to their laziest effort.

Before you realized it, the defense you reinforced many times before was cracked open, your insecurities pouring and gushing out forward as would soon the tears that started to line your eyes.

You didn't belong here.

Nor did you belong with Ravus.

As much as you wished things could turn back as they once were, Ravus could not--nor would he--return to Tenebrae as the kingdom's prince. If he wanted to exact his revenge against Noctis while helping Luna, it was better for him to remain here in Niflheim. Though, if he wanted to live in the power-hungry nation peacefully, he had to assimilate as soon as possible.

Marrying one of these wealthy socialites would certainly help, as opposed to carrying out some silly, worthless relationship with his own servant. Whatever happiness he experienced with you could not compensate a lifetime of shame.

Ardyn was dragging Ravus further away, further into the crowds of the rich and away from you.

Though, by the time your lover left your sight completely was when you turned around to take your hurried leave from the party.

You'd rather not have someone come stop you and ask why tears ran freely down your cheeks.

Your vision blurred, your direction aimless, you distanced yourself away from the banquet hall as quickly as you could. You had no destination in mind. The townhouse you lived with Ravus in would undoubtedly lead to a conversation with him, especially once he realized you were gone.

Anywhere would do.

Anywhere that wouldn't have to make you think of how futile your relationship with him would be.

One of your hands grabbed at the brooch on the front of your gown.

Jewels and ribbons soon fell to the floor with every hurried step.

You were not fit to be adorned with such expensive, beautiful accessories.

The concrete streets of Gralea were more deserving--or so the rich of the kingdom would so cruelly snide.

Admittedly, your outfit wasn't the most ideal for your impromptu sprint, your gown flowing and heels slamming down against the pavement. Panting, chest heaving, you found yourself catching your breath within a dimly lit alleyway, moonlight shining down from the onyx sky. Given the late hour, the streets were practically empty, especially with all the elites and the rich attending the gala. You weren't sure how far you ran, but your legs were certain that you made considerable leeway.

Feeling hollow from within, you leaned back against the wall, your eyes closing as you considered your actions.

Childish, cowardly--perhaps those were the best words to describe your solution to this matter. However, as this was an issue that you had been quietly dealing with yourself as soon as you fell for him during the prime of your adolescence, this was an inevitable that finally revealed itself.

Now it was just a matter of gathering the courage to bring this up to Ravus, to have him reconsider throwing his already fragile status for your sake.

Your eyes suddenly opened at the sound of thundering footsteps, signaling the incoming presence of another.

It would appear that you would have to somehow muster your all of your bravery at this exact moment.

"Ravus..."

In the entrance of the alleyway, he stood before you. While his expression conveyed his usual stern sophistication, the faint neon lighting from the building you were leaning against gave hint to the flushed nature of his complexion. His appearance was disheveled, his breathing shallow.

Your eyes began to widen.

Did he honestly run after you?

"Why...Why are you here? Why did you leave the gala?" You were at a loss for words.

Ravus stepped towards you, the look in his gaze and the tone in his voice serious as he reached into his white coat, pulling out your discarded brooch. "I could ask you the same thing."

Your bottom lip was caught between your lip, all while you felt smaller the more he neared and closed the gap between you and him. On one hand, you felt uneasy and nervous over having to answer to your brash actions. However, you couldn't help but feel relieved that he would give chase to you.

While your chest felt tight as your emotions begin to whirl tumultuously from within, you gazed down to the floor, your tone defeated but at peace. "I don't belong there."

The smooth texture of Ravus's gloved fingers pressed against your chin as he cupped it gently, lifting your head so you were directly facing him.

While his eyes--ever brilliant as they were in color, now made twofold by the conviction he was about to express--held and captivated yours, he declared gruffly, "Neither do I."

For as harsh as he seemed to be conveying himself before you, the way his thumb feathered over your cheek spoke to his truer sentiment. "Do you think they would be so welcoming to a man from a conquered kingdom? To even respect him as their High Commander?"

Your heart wrenched, as this was precisely what you wanted to protect him from. Shaking your head, you remarked, "Don't be foolish, Ravus. You are the High Commander of the Imperial Army nonetheless. Though I am thankful to serve the House of Nox Fleuret, I am still merely a servant from Tenebrae." You placed your hand over his, your eyes closed one moment only to open as tears began to well within them, your voice shaky. "I have no reason to be mingling with Niflheim's wealthy elites...nor to be in love with the prince of my motherland--"

The cool sensation of Ravus's Magitek hand cupping your other cheek was what you felt first before the warmth of his lips left you hushed. A brief kiss between you both, as when he drew away, he admonished you lightly with "And you tell me to not be foolish?" before claiming your mouth with his for a much longer and more indulgent joining.

One hand relinquished your cheek to instead wrap snugly around your waist, yanking you close to his body. When he pulled back from you--now left dazed from his affection--the tears that had formed in your eyes finally began to trickle down your face once again as he murmured warmly into your ear, "How could I not bring the person who ensured that Ravus Nox Fleuret found reason to live another day?"

"Ravus..." Your voice was soft, your expression longing as you stared at him.

He held you closer while his thumb delicately ran over your cheek once more, his expression softening even as his tone conveyed nothing short of unwavering devotion.

"Let me prove my words to you, my beloved."

Your gown did not stand a chance against Ravus's clawed fingers.

Having spent your relationship within the private confines of your living quarters, to suddenly be so brazen as to flaunt your affection for one another in _this_ way was nothing short of a jarring contrast.

Your gown hanging off of your body in elegant shreds, you braced yourself against the wall you were leaning against just moments ago, in dire need of some form of support while Ravus pumped his thick erect cock firmly inside of you at a brisk yet fluid rhythm. His apperance matched yours to an extent, looking as disheveled and flush as you were even if he didn't have the patience to undress all the way.

His broad, towering figure was hunched over you as he held up one of your thighs with his gloved hand while he cradled your waist with the other. As his body heat encased you, this made it wonderfully accessible for him to sheath his cock up to the hilt inside of your core, the sensation of taking in every inch while accommodating his generous girth all the more magnificent.

Even if the two of you were engaging in such lascivious intimacy in public, somehow he knew how to make you feel as though you both were in your own world.

Especially as he took it upon himself to kiss along your bared shoulder blades and neck, his voice in a low, husky murmur.

"Tell me, who tended to this arm after I was rejected by the Ring?"

His mechanical hand squeezed your waist before slowly trailing up to your breasts, sharp fingertips barely grazing over your skin while he grabbed and massaged a handful of your flesh.

In response to his question, you let out a meek 'me' while shamelessly grinding your hips back against his thrusts.

Ravus continued, a grunt escaping him while he began to nuzzle his face into your neck, "Who patiently remained by my side, urging me to rest even while I was determined to set out to fight Noctis?" Recalling that memory seemed to awaken his fiercer side, as evidenced by how his tempo picked up in intensity and speed, the lewd noise of your moans and skin slapping against one another filling the narrow space of the alleyway.

Your body quivered, repeating your previous answer.

Pleased by this, Ravus couldn't help but smirk at your response that you would not think to deny the truth. Though, knowing he had to ensure that you would not doubt his love and devotion to you, his lips brushed over the shell of your ear, a delicate tender showcase of affection just before he hissed out lowly,

"I'd defy any kingdom for Lunafreya, but you know I would burn this bloody world to the ground for you, darling."

Doubt was unnecessary.

Only reassuring declarations.

It wasn't long before Ravus truly made good on his word, doing so by eagerly spilling his hot, sticky seed inside of you, all the while he had drawn you in for yet another heated kiss.

Though surely, the two of you would have a much more in-depth, serious conversation regarding your insecurities about the relationship. However, by how his lips expressed reverence by kissing you over and over--no matter your lips, your neck, or along your spine--you knew where his loyalties were directed towards.

Perhaps this was the more extreme way of publically displayed affection, but you still couldn't help but feel the full extent of his love for you.

Beyond just this daring showcase of love, Ravus showed you his sincerity all the more as he happily carried you in his arms, his long, flowing white coat wrapped around your body securely.

Together, the both of you would return home, as the lovers you were meant to be.


End file.
